Talk:Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei)
Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE It says: The protagonist appears in silhouette along with the Law Hero, Chaos Hero, and Heroine during a cutscene after completing Act 0, and is spoken of highly, regarded as a Hero among Heroes by the narrator. There is also a costume, part of CAVE's Beta testing promotion, that players can wear in order to appear as the original Super Famicom SMT hero. Does it show on Youtube can someone please show it too me? --Cococrash11 00:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Character Template Someone should make a Character Template for Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei). --Cococrash11 00:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :If we have sufficient information that could summarize his attributes, why not? BLUER一番 13:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Can't we make the character templates like the one from Strange Journey? Showing the first appearence, occupation, affiliation and then the alignment. The SMT Hero has Neutral for canon... I dunno how to make templates though... how's the idea anyway? -- Crok425 (talk) 17:29, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't that very ghost the Main character himself? He says "My wife was the Messiah" as the opening line. Who else could he be? He had to be the main character of SMT1 himself. I believe it's mentioned that memories get distorted in the Corridor where you meet him so he may not have remembered his own achievements. But the beginning line certainly points to the ghost actually being the main character himself. The Truthful Knight (talk) 22:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Why would the MC refer to himself in the third person? Unless you are referring to a spirit not mentioned on the wiki yet. So far, there are three references to this guy: A reference to a boy with a gadget on his arm (mentioned on this page) a reference to three men fighting for survival (also mentioned on this page) and a reference to the speaker's wife being rescued by a Messiah with a computer on his arm (Mentioned on the page for VS The Souless Army. I initially thought this was Aleph, but the year the mention appears at matches up with SMT1 more than SMT2)--Otherarrow (talk) 00:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :The ghost who talks about the schoolboy with the computer arm begins his sentence with "My wife was the Messiah". He had to be referring to himself. The main character of SMT1 is the only person who fits that description. Apparently, people get 'lost' in the Akasha Corridor and sometimes lose their memories. I think this is what happened to SMT1 Hero because the beginning sentence could not possibly be referring to anyone else. Who else has a Messiah for a wife? :There's also that information about Rasputin that seems off. A ghost in the Akasha Corridor says the creators sent Rasputin to keep the timeline as close to 'canon' as possible and that Taisho 20 doesn't exist in the 'canon' timeline. There was never anything about Rasputin coming from the Center of SMT2. Only Raidou the 40th had that explanation from the ghosts in the final dungeon. The Truthful Knight (talk) 03:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think the "Rasputin being from the Center" thing is just wrong. As for the hero, there are a few things that don't match up, for one, I don't think memory lost can cause someone to see their own actions from an third person perspective. Also, the Heroine is only considered the Messiah up until she reunites with the MC and so on, after that, she is "replaced" by the Law Hero and/or the MC himself, depending on the route. The MC and that incarnation of the Heroine don't meet until he rescues her, so I don't see how he could consider her his wife. It's possible that someone else was married to the Heroine while the MC wasn't around, but that raises questions as well.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::What about all of those years between the Neutral Ending and Shin Megami Tensei II? Assuming that none of th two died in the Neutral Ending Even though. I agree it's not him. It doesn't make sense that if it's him he would reffer to himself in third person yet he knows that the Heroine is his wife. It would almost be like "My wife is cheating on me with myself". -- Crok425 (talk) 10:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, pretty good points. It just struck me as weird that this random ghost claims "My wife was the Messiah". I assumed it meant that he was the main character and that he just didn't remember what happened clearly. :::And yeah, Rasputin is definitely off. When playing through the game, I found no mention of Rasputin's origins being the Center of SMT2. His explanation seems to be more 'The Creators appointed him with a duty' and 'he decided not to do his duty and just did whatever the hell he wanted'. Raidou the 40th is the only one mentioned to have any connections to the Center.The Truthful Knight (talk) 06:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Adam Is Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei) the reincarnation of Adam? --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : Supposedly, he is. I'm gonna speculate a little here. Lilith (dressed as Yuriko) is the first wife of Adam (according to whichever story you read), meaning Eve. Since she's so obsessed with the MC saying We need to be close forever or something along those lines I doubt it's a random choice out of her. So I would take that he is a reincarnation of Adam as the Heroine is a reincarnation of Eve. -- Crok425 (talk) 13:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) So what you're saying is that it's a fact that Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei) and Heroine are the reincarnation of Adam and Eve right? --Cococrash11 (talk) 18:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : It kinda is a fact since it's hinted a lot in the game, in my Neutral path at least. -- Crok425 (talk) 01:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) The ONLY canon character to decide? From the article, "He is the only Shin Megami Tensei protagonist to have followed a canonical route in a game with multiple paths and endings." Is this an old edit, or are we not counting the Messiahs in the Diamond Realm? I know SMT2 confirms Hero took Neutral route, but MitDR confrims Demi-fiend took True Demon ending and Flynn took Neutral route. 07:33, July 15, 2018 (UTC)